As the Dusk falls
by Starsong's SPiRiT-cHaN
Summary: Itachi was on a border scout. Or at least he THOUGHT it was a border scout. Little did he know...  ...rating may go up as story progresses...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Author here! I know some people don't really read the stuff at the top of fanfics, but just so you know, I LOOOOVE reviews. Yes, just like everyone else. You guys tell me how I'm going. You guys tell me how this story is, compaired to others. Basically, people who review are the only way for me to see what the world thinks of my writing. So please, review!**

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

Itachi sighed, as he strode around what seemed like the millionth tree. Why did this country have to have so many trees? He, for one, didn't know. Maybe it was because the soil in this country was so rich or it was-

'AIIIIII!'

A loud scream pierced nature, startling Itachi from his momentary 'phase-out'. He immediately poofed off in a puff of smoke and reappeared to where he had heard the sound.

Sakura's P.O.V

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, __**SHIT!**_'Sakura thought. This was not going the way that it had been planned.

'_**Maybe if you stopped daydreaming about pretty boys, this would have been done better…'**_Inner suggested, who was immediately cut off by a flaming Sakura.

'_I know! …you don't have to remind me…'_

'…_**Only trying to help…'**_Inner grumbled, before fading to the back of Sakura's mind.

'_*sigh*…I suppose I'm supposed to get out of this situation alone…'_

Sakura looked down, and surveyed the mess she had gotten herself into. A tree was lying over her crushed leg, and her training kunais and shurikens were digging uncomfortably into her side.

'_And all because I punched the tree the too low… and it fell on me! Kami knows whether this is really worth it or not…'_

Suddenly, a cold wind blew past her, and, shivering, Sakura realised that a kunai was pressed tightly to her throat.

'Move, and you die.'

* * *

**Me: Short, I know. Don't worry, the future chappies are quite a bit longer. Don't forget to review, and tell me how I went!**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Recap* _

_Suddenly, a cold wind blew past her, and, shivering, Sakura realised that a kunai was pressed tightly to her throat. _

'_Move, and you die.'_

_*End Recap*_

'You know, pinning me to the ground, with a log against my leg, and shurikens in my side is hardly a way to introduce yourself nicely…'

Despite the circumstance, Sakura still had the heart to mouth the unknown person off. Maybe Inner was getting to her after all…

The kunai dug deeper into her throat. Sakura sighed, closing her eyes, willing for her end to come. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were right. She was weak. No, she still was weak. She would never improve…

Suddenly, the weight of the tree lifted from her leg, bringing her sharply back to reality. Her eyes snapped open, to reveal a dark-haired man poised proudly in front of her. Sakura's eyes scrutinised the person's face, the dark features, the hair, the red sharingans spinning ever so…mesmerizingly. Her eyes dropped downward, and she saw the toned body, and she realised that this person must be a ninja.

Sakura nearly suffered another state of shock (**A/N-yes, the first phase-outty thing that Sakura did was because of shock)** as she saw the cloak. Yes, black cloak, red clouds. Akatsuki. But then the only person in Akatsuki that possessed the sharingan that she knew of was…

'…Uchiha. What do you want with me?'

Itachi's P.O.V

'_Want with her? What did I _want _with her? Was this girl crazy?' _Nevertheless, Itachi faced her calmly.

'Who are you, and what do are you doing on these grounds?'

'Like I'm ever gonna tell you that!' Sakura sassed, still unwilling to submit.

'So you are a spy...Leader-sama will want to know about that...'

'Who said that? I was just training!' Sakura yelled, hopping up, despite the pain in her leg. 'I don't want anything to do with you! Let me go!'she suddenly screamed as Itachi clasped her arm, and began running towards the base.

Sakura's P.O.V

'_*puff* *puff* I'mma kill kill kill kill kill kill that Uchiha!'_Sakura yelled mentally, bracing herself.

'_**Waaaiiiiit!What about your leg?'**_

'_Ohhh…right…Lemme just fix that...'_

Sakura turned and painfully began to pump chakra into her leg, testing to see where the damage was.

'_Hmmm…crushed muscles, shattered bone…Man, if I weren't a kunoichi, this'd never heal! Luckily, however, I am…'_

Sakura began the healing in earnest. After approximately half an hour, Sakura was healed, but she was flat out on the ground of the Akatsuki base, sleeping soundly. A head turned to the direction of the sleeping kunoichi, of which sighed, picked her up, and placed her into somewhat a more suitable sleeping place.

Sakura woke up to a loud knocking at the door.

'Leader-sama's here! Let him in, un!'


	3. Chapter 3

_(recap)Sakura woke up to a loud knocking at the door._

'_Leader-sama's here! Let him in, un!' _

_(End Recap)_

'Coming! Just wait a bit!'

Sakura rose from the makeshift bed, drew her fingers through her hair, and tried to make herself presentable. She then flung the door open, to have the sinister face of 'Leader-sama' make itself known to Sakura.

'Haruno.'

'…'

He strode into the room, and sat down at a previously unseen desk. 'Leader-sama' pointed to a chair.

'Sit.'

Sakura sat. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath and asked-

'Who are you, and what do you want with me?'

**(A/N-I'm going to call 'Leader-sama' 'Pein' now. I just can't be bothered to write 'Leader-sama', and besides, it's weird!')**

Pein looked steadily at Sakura.

'I am not mistaken to think that you are one of the top medics in Konoha, trained under the Legendary Sannin Tsunade herself?'

'No, indeed you are not.'

'Very well.' At this, Pein, like Sakura, shut his eyes, and placed his elbows on the desk(similar to Sasuke's pose when he sits, with elbows on his knees, except this time, the eyes are closed).

'I want you to join Akatsuki.'

'_What?'_Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth hung open slightly._ What?_He wanted her to join _Akatsuki? _Was he out of his _mind?_No, never, not a chance!

When Sakura was silent, Pein opened his eyes.

'Well?'

'NO! IIE! NON! ZILCH! NEIN! CHAIN EIL! NYAYT! YE! NOT A CHANCE!'

Sakura started chucking random words for 'no' different languages, and was so unpredictable that even Pein (yes, Pein, the all-emotionless leader of notorious and feared organisation called Akatsuki) started a little.

'…You understand the consequences for not joining?'

'H-hai.'

Pein nodded, and motioned for Itachi (who popped out of nowhere), and the latter escorted Sakura out of the room…with…minimal screaming and kicking…ehem…maybe not…

After the couple had left the room, Pein heaved a sigh, and thought quietly to himself-

'_This is going to be a problem…And a very big one at that.'_

Inside the room (which was pure white) that Itachi had led Sakura to, there were several shackles, evidently intended for her arms, torso, head, waist and legs. Itachi motioned for Sakura to 'get into' the bonds.

Sakura tilted her head to one side, considering her options. She could accept defeat, and lie patiently in the shackles, getting tortured. Or, she could jump up, punch the ceiling with a chakra-infused fist, and attempt to escape. The second idea would have appealed to her, had she not be drained of chakra from last night's healing, and the fact that she did not know how many 'levels' the base consisted of.

'_Hmm...Both options are bad as, but I guess I could try escaping...'_

'_**Right you are. Even I can't think of anything.'**_

'_Technically, there is no 'you'. WE are one person...I think...'_

'_**Whatever...'**_

'_Hmm... is escaping a good idea?'_

'_**How would I know? After all, you just said that we are one person...so if you think that way, what am I supposed to think?'**_

'_...Ungrateful Inner...'_

'_**You say something?'**_

'_Yes!'_

'_**Whatever...'**_

'_Well, I'm going to try escaping anyway!'_

'_**...Good luck...'**_

'_I did NOT hear that...'_

Sakura straightened up, determination flashing in her emerald-green eyes, and with a defiant toss of her bubblegum-pink hair, the pinkette crossed her arms, and a very strong answer to Itachi's question was displayed.

Itachi's P.O.V

Meanwhile, Itachi had been observing Sakura very closely when she phased out, and noticed that her chakra seemed to grow in size.

'_How interesting...'_

'_Indeed. We've never met anyone who did that before... Just like us, I think.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Itachi, you should talk to her more. Get to know her. You never know, she may come in handy one day...'_

'_Inner, I've never been much of a talking person. Besides, she may just...Just like last time...'_

'_You have no confidence in yourself. Rise up against the challenge!'_

'_No. Never. You do not know what this could do. What if she falls for me? What if I fall for her?'_

'_If she falls for you, she will be all the more easier to manipulate. If you fall for her...then...Let's say that I'll always be here to knock some sense into you.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_So, we come to an agreement...?'_

'_No.'_

'_Very well...I'll give you one day. Think about it. Then, I'll be here, and you can tell me your decision.'_

'_Hn.'_

Itachi looked back at Sakura.

'Well?'

'No.'

'Hn.'

Sakura's P.O.V

'_I am never going to submit to the Akatsuki! Not on my life!'_

'_**But hey, there are some pretty hot dudes here…'**_

'_No!'_

'_**You can't blame the organisation for having so many uber-smexy S-rank criminals…'**_

'_I so can!'_

'_**Whatever…'**_

'No.'

'Hn.'

Sakura gathered what little chakra she had into her fist, jumped, and punched the top of the ceiling.

'CHAAAAA!'

Sakura managed to punch to the next level, but was too chakra-drained(A/N-Is that even a word?) to do anything further. She slumped on the ground, unconscious, and it was all Inner Sakura could do to prevent her from falling on her neck.

The eldest Uchiha surveyed the pink-haired kunoichi that sprawled over the floor, and, mentally groaning, lifted her up, and proceeded to bind her in the shackles of the little white room. What a surprise the pinkette would have once she woke up…


	4. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorryyyyyy!

Sorry dear readers –I won't be updating for quite a while. You see, I have a life, too, and my yearlies are coming up in two weeks-so I only have time for this short message. I will continue to write and post after November the 8th. Before that, however, I will be concentrating on studying and revising for my tests. I do hope all my dear readers will understand –it's not that I don't want to, it's just that tests are not Fanfiction-friendlyyy! I'm so sorry! But you get the message, so yea.

Sadly, test-hatingly yours,

Starsong's SPiRiT-cHaN.


End file.
